LPW Inferno
Inferno is a professional e-wrestling brand for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) that is broadcasted from the Lords of Pain website. Inferno is generally seen as LPW's show to spark the careers of its younger wrestlers while also giving new opportunities to its veterans, whereas the Insanity brand is seen as the flagship program due to the show's longer history and more-established characters. History Inferno was previously called Pyromania when Lords of Pain Wrestling was first named the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. In 2004, the roster for the PWA had grown so large that management decided to do a brand extension. Schizophrenia (now Insanity) became it's own brand, while the newly created Pyromania became the second brand. It was evident from the start that Pyromania featured the promotion's most promising young talent while also giving new opportunities to a number of veterans. In the first year of the brand split, Pyromania was dominated by Stone, the International Heavyweight Champion and behind-the-scenes head booker. In the summer of 2005 after both brands had been firmly established, the PWA presented the interpromotional pay-per-view, Altered Reality II, where Schizophrenia and Pyromania battled against each other in a series of matches to determine who was the superior brand. Ultimate bragging rights were showcased in the main event, when Stone faced SoL (Schizo's reigning World Heavyweight Champion) for the inaugural Martinez Cup. SoL defeated Stone in the "champion of champions" match, leading Schizophrenia to just one match shy of sweeping Pyromania at the event. Despite the setback from Altered Reality II, the Pyromania lockerroom rallied together and rose like a phoenix out of the ashes. Led by Jaro, the brand's newest star and head booker, Pyromania climbed in the ratings and fanbase thanks to its compelling storylines, unique match types, and motivated roster. The brand was able to create new stars and attract the talent which would lead the promotion into future generations. After the events surrounding Altered Reality III, management decided to shake up the rosters and held a PWA Draft at Homecoming. During the show, Spectre was announced as the new general manager of Pyromania. Much like how Pyromania handled the first Draft, Spectre drafted many of the PWA's most promising young talent, while also selecting many veterans who were looking for fresh opportunities. As Inferno continued to grow, many veterans decided to make a comeback and be a part of the revamped brand. In April of 2007, due to creative differences on how the promotion should be operated, the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance came under new management and was immediately renamed to Lords of Pain Wrestling to coincide with the website's name. Pyromania was renamed to Inferno as a result. The brand also changed it's trademark orange colors in favor of blue. Pay-Per-Views Inferno presents four brand-exclusive pay-per-views every year. Unlike Insanity (which features the same rotation of PPV names every year), Inferno PPVs all have new original names. After the fourth and final Inferno PPV of the year, Insanity and Inferno promote the joint Altered Reality PPV, which is the biggest LPW show of the year. For more details on previous and upcoming cards, click on the appropriate link. *Dead Reckoning - TBA *Sacrament - September 19, 2007 *The Rising - April 16, 2007 *'Altered Reality III' - November 1, 2006 *One Way Ticket - September 19, 2006 Current Champions LPW Inferno Roster *D. Hammond Samuels *Drew Michaels *Dr. Sato *EB4 *Edible *Innilock *Jaro *Ken Ryans *Mass Chaos *N'itomniskittel *NPD *Pen *Peter Saint *Random *RaTo *The Rik *Rogue *Sheepster *Sockoman *Spectre *Styxx *The Sublime *Thomas Slidell *T.J. Rage *Trey Spruance *Tromboner Man *Ultramarcus *Wevv Mang *X Inferno Personalities :*Spectre (GM of Inferno) :*Satisfaction (Assistant to Spectre) :*Snapple (Play-by-Play Announcer) :*Robert Lillehammer (Color Commentator) :*Sara St. James (Backstage Interviewer) Inferno Civillians :*Alison Angel (Girlfriend of Pen) :*Janine (Manager of D. Hammond Samuels) :*Juliet Michaels (Manager/Wife of Drew Michaels) :*Kallisto (Manager of Public Enemy #1) :*Marcell (Manager of NPD) :*Mr. Wang (Manager of Wevv Mang) :*Sinferno (Manager of Innilock) :*Karl (Trombone of Tromboner Man) Inferno Tag Teams :*Madcore Wrestling Alliance (Tromboner Man & RaTo) 'Inferno Stables' :*The Misfits (Drew Michaels, T.J. Rage, & Juliet) :*Public Enemy #1 (The Rik, Peter Saint, X, & Kallisto) :*The Uprising (Jaro, cYnical, Stone, & Bobino) Category:Brands